villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Shannon
'Shannon 'è un robot creato da Lord Boxman.E' apparsa brevemente per la prima volta all'inizio dell'episodio pilota Lakewood Plaza Turbo, diventando poi una nemica abituale nella serie regolare OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. In lingua originale è doppiata da Kari Wahlgren, mentre nella versione italiana la sua voce è di Tatiana Dessi, nota per 'Icy '''nella serie di ''Winx Club ''e '''Mandy '''in ''Le Tenebrose Avventure di Billy e Mandy. Aspetto Shannon è un robot di due tonalità differenti di arancione, con delle piccole braccia più chiare e delle gambe corpose più scure colorate in accordo con le congiunzioni tra gli arti.Ha una testa semi-circolare, con una parte somigliante ad un volto umano dalla pelle scura.I suoi occhi sono rossi ed alle volte è vista avere anche delle ciglia nere.Le sue dita sono artigli, esattamente come per gli altri robot di Boxman. Possiede un bottone verde neon per il reset sul petto, che diventa temporaneamente magenta durante "Rad Likes Robots" dopo essere stata colpita da un fulmine. Personalità A causa della suo carattere viziato, Shannon tende ad agire in maniera odiosa nei confronti degli altri cercando di dimostrarsi superiore, il che la porta a provare una certa rivalità anche con suo fratello Darrell, a cui in realtà vuole bene pur non dandolo a vedere di frequente. E' incredibilmente narcisista, infatti nella sua camera ha molti cuscini con la sua iniziale stampata, e vuole essere sempre al centro dell'attenzione, come dimostra in "Dendy's Power" dove diviene un virus apposta per farsi notare. In "Stop Attacking the Plaza" e "Villains' Night In" mostra il suo lato più tranquillo, dato che quando non le vengono impartiti ordini si diverte ad organizzare partite a vari giochi con i suoi fratelli. Abilità Le sue armi principali sono delle seghe circolari che sostituiscono le sue mani e i suoi piedi.Può anche trasformarsi in qualsiasi cosa lei voglia, come un martello o una rete da pesca. Come Darrell e Raymond, può autodistruggersi premendo il bottone che ha sul petto, permettendo però alla sua memoria di venir trasferita all'interno di un nuovo corpo. Insieme ai suoi fratelli, unendo le varie componenti, è in grado di formare la fusione Boxbot Prime. Apparizioni Pilota & Corti *Lakewood Plaza Turbo *K.O. *Boxmore Infomercial *Let's Do It Together! Prima stagione *Let's Be Friends *Sibling Rivalry *Presenting Joe Cuppa *Legends of Mr. Gar (flashback) *We're Captured *Stop Attacking the Plaza *Rad Likes Robots *K.O.'s Video Channel (ritratta) *The Power Is Yours! *Plazalympics *Villains' Night Out (ritratta) *Villains' Night In *Let's Watch the Pilot (ritratta) *Lad & Logic (flashback) *OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.! (ritratta) *RMS & Brandon's First Episode *Let's Not Be Skeletons (ritratta) *Action News *You're in Control Seconda Stagione *Season Charge (ritratta) *Lord Cowboy Darrell *Plaza Film Festival *Let's Watch the Boxmore Show *Dendy's Power *Super Black Friday *All in the Villainy *I Am Jethro *Beach Episode *OK A.U.! *K.O.'s Health Weak Terza Stagione *K.O. vs. Fink *The K.O. Trap *Carl *Dendy's Video Channel *Let's Fight to the End *Thank You for Watching the Show Giochi *OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo (iOS & Android) *Parking Lot Wars (sito ufficiale di Cartoon Network) *OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes (Playstation 4, XBox One, PC tramite Steam e Nintendo Switch) *Dynamite's Action News (iOS & Android) Curiosità *Shannon è stata il terzo e la prima femmina robot a venire introdotta nella serie. *Il suo bottone verde assomiglia alla gemma di Peridot, personaggio di Steven Universe, serie a cui il creatore Ian-Jones Quartey ha preso parte. *Secondo OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes, Shannon è più giovane di Raymond nonostante il fratello sia stato introdotto solamente in "Sibling Rivalry", ma ciò può venir spiegato dal fatto che i robot sono costruiti secondo età differenti. *Insieme a Raymond forma un duo che ama giudicare le altre persone ad alta voce. Categoria:Cattivi dei cartoni animati e anime Categoria:Robot Categoria:Cattivi arroganti Categoria:Scagnozzi